kodochafandomcom-20200213-history
The lending-money-happily scheme
The episode opens with a misty backdrop, and an unknown man and woman in embrace. The man suddenly reveals himself to be Ryousuke, Misako's old ex-husband, who was being unusually serious in the moment. Misako accurately predicts that he will come requesting money yet again, but unlike the usual shenanigans that take place when he comes, Misako completely unexpectedly lends him money. She says that he had a different look in his eyes, and that he was serious this time. Sana and Rei, however, are less accepting of this answer, and set out to spy on him. They begin following him around the city, attracting Akito to come along with them, until they find him at a shady dock warehouse. He opens the door, and offers to give all of the money, 100,000 Yen (Approx. 1,000 USD) to a punk kid named Makoto if he comes home. He refuses, saying that he will not abandon his friends now. Sana and Rei's suspicion is piqued, so they take Ryousuke back home to question him. He says he's fallen in love with a woman, and they're considering marriage. However, the son disapproves, and is now falling in with a bad crowd. Rei and Sana are suspicious of how he could have gotten with such a beautiful woman, and go to talk to her. She confirms the story, and Sana becomes determined to help. Once again doing her segment of Kodocha where she goes out with Zenjiro to help people, she automatically pulls Ryousuke, whom Zenjiro nearly remembers from when they were tricked into working for him the year before. However, they formulate a plan; they will distract the friends of Makoto, Kouichi and Shimago, and then grab Makoto and take him by force. The plan goes well at first, with Kouchi and Shimago being coaxed out, but a series of traps laid out by Makoto prevents them from succeeding. Sana tries to talk Makoto down, but he grabs her, threatening to do no more than pinch her face if she does not leave. Misako, nonetheless, intervenes, talking down to them, and seeing that these were not really 'bad boys', just posers. Misako tries to convince him that Ryousuke is not a terrible person, but continually is side-tracked, and unable to get a point across. Ryousuke comes in now, and talks to Makoto seriously. However, the sudden revelation occurs that this actually has nothing to do with him; Miyoko, his mother, actually had no intent of marrying him as he thought, but was actually planning to marry another man, and this was why he was rebelling. She comes in running to him suddenly, not to get him back, but because she got dumped again. He says this happens to her all the time, but that Ryousuke has no chance, as he can't provide for the family. Considering the result karma for Ryousuke, and seeing as how the whole ordeal was pointless, they all go home. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Ryousuke Motodana *Miyoko *Makoto *Kouichi *Shimago *Zenjiro *Shimura *Babbit Category:Episodes